Writing On The Wall
by RAD0703
Summary: Halsey and Melanie are always together. So when a 'break' goes wrong, they freak out. They wake up alone... Without eachother, they meet friends in their Sane Asylums. Can they break out without each other? Even with the help of their friends Frank, Tyler, Josh, and Gerard?


_Your magic white rabbit, Has left it's writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole_

Halsey grabbed her knife, putting it safe in her boot strap. She looked behind her at the asylum walls, the walls she knew, the walls she hated. The bland grey concrete calling to her, like home. She grinned as she saw her 'partner' running swiftly up to her, their bags in each arm. Halsey grinned bigger and kissed her cheek and looped an arm around her. Melanie smiled softly and fixed her pig tails. " Put our writing on the wall as always. I'm Hopefully they won't follow though." Melanie hummed softly.

Halsey smirked said. " I hope they do, follow us like Alice." Sounding slightly crazy. She pecked Melanie's lips softly again before they heard a siren. They smiled at each other before bounding down the dirt drive way to freedom.

 _You can't fix your broken promise, Our ties have come undone, I will not be used to be battered and abused, It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses...Your lies fool no one, Your magic white rabbit! Your white room straight jacket!_

" Halsey! ASHLEY!" Melanie yelled, seeing the fire grow larger and the screams grow louder. She ran through the flames, fire licking at her body. She didn't care if it burned, she needed her Halsey. She needed her now...

She let out a pained gasp when a gun hit her head roughly her vision blacking out, that would hurt in the morning.

They had been together for their whole lives, they where twenty two and twenty one. Melanie younger than Halsey. They where together sense they where ten. Sent to the same hospital after 'accidents' Halsey was controlling, the leader, crazy, badass... Melanie more calm, timid, soft, and a thinker. They had been together forever it seemed. Being both transported to William's Sane Asylum five years ago. They had broken out after about a year, Halsey always could find people to make deals with.

After they where both sixteen and seventeen they where moved to an adult asylum. They had broken out all the same after about two years. They where eighteen and seventeen when they where moved to a more... Advanced place.

They where finally getting out, four years later.

 _Your magic white rabbit, Has left it's writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole...We're falling and we're losing control, Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole!_

Halsey woke up, head pounding and vision blurred. She let out a weak groan, seeing only grey. She shook her head and blinked, clearing her eyes. She saw a big window to her left and padded walls to her right. Two very large guards looking at her, she turned her head around slowly.

" Who... Who the fuck are you?" She asked. Seeing a small skinny boy in the corner writing on the walls.

" Tyler." He answered. " You?"

" Halsey... Where's Melanie?" She asked, looking down at her body. She was in a white suit, not straight jacket, just a suit.

" You the one from FairPoint? Lesbian siko chick?" He asked, humming softly to himself, he was obviously a bit loco in the head.

" I'm Bisexual you fucker. And yes that's me I guess. What are you doing?"

" I'm writing dumby, what's up with your hair?"

Halsey groaned loudly, silencing him. " I don't have time for this where the fuck is Melanie!?" She yelled. Leaping to her feet. Tyler shrunk back and shook. " Where Josh is... CareMeans ya know... The place across the state... That's where the split up the duos. You want a knife? Got three."

" Not now. What's the rules around here?" Halsey said thinking.

" We won't be let out until three o'clock and eight o'clock. Then we pass the front lobby to go to the bathroom and get food. Then we're back... We get twenty minutes to socialize with people every... Ever..." Before Tyler started spazzing out, rolling on the floor hitting himself. Screaming bloody murder about a blurryface.

 _You can't offer your poison to me, In your kingdom of filth...White Rabbit! Straight jacket!_

The two guards ran in and starting grabbing Tyler, making him scream louder. Halsey groaned and shoved the guards back, earring a powerful shock to the head.

Melanie looked around, frowning softly. She was held in a straight jacket, a guard on her left and another patient on her right. The guard was obviously new, staring at her determined yet scared. The kid next to Melanie looked similar to her, pink hair and a nose ring. " I'm Melanie." She hummed licking her chapped lips. The kids head snapped up to hers, and smirked. " Josh." Before yelling to the guard.

" Hey! What the fuck you doing? Eye fucking her?" He sneered. He laughed at his own joke, grinning a crooked smile. " Let's go its lunch you horny fuck! Eleven thirty... Do I have to go over there myself?" He asked.

" Josh calm down." The guard answered simply.

Josh's face flushed. Melanie was just confused, he reminded her of Halsey... Where was she?! Her face turned pale and she gasped. She struggled against her jacket, making Josh laugh like a maniac. He scooted over to her and smiled, " Stay still Hun it'll work out for both of us. I'll answer your questions later."

 _Your magic white rabbit, Has left it's writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole... We're falling and we're losing control! Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road! We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole!_

Melanie was out of her jacket soon, and sent into a large lunch room area, Josh walking ahead of her, snarling at people walking by. She figured he was the leader, like Halsey. " Your girlfriend is across the state. I can help you get to her if you help me... She's probably met Tyler by now. He knows what to do if he keeps Blurry away, so I'll help you and we can both get outta here." Josh hummed, tapping his hands against his thighs. Josh was a built guy with tattoos and earrings and everything. Melanie listened closely as he fed her information.

" Our guard is in love with sex, that's where you come in. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get touched if you're not cool with that shit. We get out twice a day, for twenty minutes each. That's forty minutes, we need every second of it. You seem like the good cop in your partnership. But you're crazy right?" Josh asked. She shrugged and fixed her ponytails.

" Good cool. Okay we have three minutes alone, I'll give you your knife and the plan then. Sit with me and Gerard if you want to live through lunch. Meet you there." Before Josh was gone. Melanie swallowed and smiled softly.

She took her sharpie and went to the wall, as she walked she marked her signature on the wall and found the lunch room. She spotted a head of red hair and pink, she got her shitty food and sat down across the red haired kid. He looked frightening, deadly eyes and a snake glare, he had a large scar from his lip to his chin, looked like his lip was torn.

" This is our ticket out of here, she's our ticket to Frank and Tyler." Josh claimed.

{Halsey}

She woke up again, and was soon shoved out of the room. She fell into step with Tyler who was wearing a straight jacket. Next to Tyler was a small boy with long greasy black hair and tattoos, he was short, Halsey was about to pick on him before the kid had shoved a large man into the wall.

" That's Frank." Tyler whispered, smiling softly.

" Frank this is our ticket to Josh and Gerard. Halsey," Tyler claimed, proud of himself.

Halsey nodded to Frank and Frank returned it. " What's the plan? You got one yet?" Halsey asked calmly, looking around for guards. She went to the wall with her green sharpie and marked her signature on the white walls.

" Yeah, you're late." Frank sneered.

" Sorry I don't get caught Frankie." Halsey said smirking. Frank snarled and moved right to her face.

" Gee calls me that, not you. I may be short but I kilt our old plan, I can wait for another one." Frank growled hands ghosting over her neck. She played it cool, smiling softly. " Sure thing shorty. Now tell me the plan before i help someone else."

Tyler grinned even wider.

 _I won't be pushed aside, I will be heard, I will get what I want. What I deserve!_

Josh spoke as soon as they where alone, Gerard looked at the clock. Melanie listened in quietly. " You need to seduce that horny guard for fucks sake. Around nine o'clock, Get him like putty, put on a show. When he can't see me I'll go behind with the knife. We'll get his keys and when his shit is finished we have five minutes alone before our next guard. Gerard is alone for the same time, once those five minutes are up we have our social time, that's twenty minutes, we need to go out the back and sedate or kill three guards, a female and two males. We need to make it seem like they are passed out in the bathroom and us, all the sirens will go off for five minutes and we will be in their uniforms. We need to get the fuck outta there in five minutes, then we run to the back fence, we will try to vault over and to the maze, I have people from the outside ready with a car. We are meeting Tyler and Frank and your person halfway, than its to Canada." Josh said.

" I can do that." Melanie said almost too softly. " When?"

" Tomorrow is Wednesday, the twenty eighth. That's the date. You need to be sexy tonight so he will look forward to it tomorrow, don't worry I'm gay." Josh said smirking.

Melanie giggled crazily. Making Gerard grin ear to ear. " I've been waiting for you for awhile. We have thirty seconds. Give her the knife," Gerard spoke coolly. Halsey will like Gerard and S Josh, they seem crazy enough for them.

Josh quickly slid a knife in her boot and they where called in. Gerard smirking, " I'm just across the hall from you." He whispered before being grabbed and ushered off. Josh waving lamely. " He's nuts ya know... Has killed his family, kills for fun. He's got a bullet proof heart or something. Frank is his boyfriend and partner in crime. They have another ally, how we are on the outside. Mikey Way, fucking smart as hell and amazing with a crossbow. Brothers, Mikey only nineteen and yet wanted." Josh mumbled.

" How do you know about all of this?" Melanie asked.

" So you do talk on your own... Well me and Tyler have been separated for three years. This is the longest ever I've been in a place. You learn things," Josh explains.

(Halsey)

" Our guards are gay, so you won't be seducing anyone, I don't think. They have the hots for Tyler, bad. The taller big one is dead if me and you get to him. You look like the type to kill for fun, like me. I'm like a fun ghoul for fucks sake. Tyler is getting the smaller guard, then he'll snap his neck. We are doing this ten minutes before guard switch and social time, we have similar times to them. We are the closest to the back door, but we won't be using it. The roof has a ladder down if we can find it, there is a certain way to the roof. We have to go through the main office, but... We have a gun and the weapons on the guards we will be... Killing. Tyler is going to disguise as the smaller guard sense they are the same height. We have to have him walk into the office and pull the panic button, acting as we've killed a guard. When they all leave to get us we will sneak in and go through the roof. If someone remains we kill them. Mikey Way Gerard's brother is waiting with a crossbow, he's good. So when we're on the roof we can climb down and he can ping any guards in our way. Any questions?" Frank asked eyeing the clock.

" I want the gun." Halsey said.

" Wait till tomorrow. How's your aim?" Tyler asked.

Halsey took her hair down and flung her hair tie right across the room, hitting a full soda can down and over a patient. Frank whistled and Tyler giggled. " Cool okay you're better than me and Frank's better with hand to hand, I'll have the knives." Tyler said

" Cool." Halsey said nodding. " Tomorrow than?" She asked. They nodded. " Frank's is next door to us, he is taking care of his own guard he's got a smaller guy. We are meeting up." Tyler said. Halsey nodded, taking her two other sharpies out, handing a black to Tyler and a blue to Frank.

Melanie did the same, a pink to Josh and a red to Gerard.

 _I won't be pushed aside, I will be heard, I will get what I want! What I deserve!_

The night they slept on their roll out cots with no pillow or blanket, they both dreamed about each other. Melanie couldn't stay calm that long without her, Halsey knew that, that's why they needed this plan to work. Halsey didn't know about Melanie seducing a guard, but she might not go nuts if the plan worked. But then again, she was Psychotic.

In the morning they woke up at eight. They hung around, Melanie yawning at about eight thirty and making her shirt ride up her stomach, facing the guard. She took her hair down making it fall to her sides, she winked at the guard, who gave her his full attention. Josh was against the wall, near the guard who wasn't paying mind.

" Do you think... You can... Help my.. Need?" Melanie asked, keeping her voice at the place that drove Halsey nuts. The guard stared dumbly. Melanie stood up, her already tight fitting shirt moving along with her as she sat herself against the guard. She smiled before biting her lip, her back arched, making her breasts look larger. The guard stared dumbly as Melanie brought her hands dangerously close to his crotch. Her hands never made it, before the guards limp body hit her like a sack of bricks. She fell to the floor, a bloody hole in the man's neck as a knife sliced through it. Josh was laughing at her. " You're good at that, I'm guessing you've done it before?"

" You could say that." Melanie winked, making herself laugh. She took out her knife, looking at the camera. " When Halsey and I work, I always do two things. One... Leave my writing on the wall... Two... I let the camera know who I am. Crybaby." She said smiling creepily before taking her boot off and chucking it at the only camera in the room. Breaking it,

" Didn't even see..." Josh mumbled. Before looking at the clock. " Four minutes until nine, we're early. Mikey is here, good. Gerard is handling his guard let's help shall we? Grab the keys... Crybaby." Josh said pointing his bloody knife at the limp man in the corner.

Melanie took the keys and the guards taser. She looked at Josh before grinning. " What's your code name?" She asked coolly. Josh laughed. " Tyler called me spooky Jim for some reason. I called him blurry face, after his personal problem." Josh replied before using the keys to unlock the door. Three minutes until nine, that meant they had eight minutes before they needed to kill guards. Josh shrugged and stripped the guard down and changed in front of her. " We're early, just gunna kill time." He said before walking out of the room with her.

Gerard was out right after they came to his door. He had a split lip but that was all. " Thanks for the fucking help you guys. We need to move, I obviously have the keys and outfit, but we need to find one of the six females who work here... Let's visit Carrie's room, she's got a girl." Before he was running down the hall and looking through the keys. On the last one he opened the door. A minute later he came out, Gerard handed Melanie a female uniform and she thanked him. She changed in front of the boys who where planning still. They where good at exactly nine o'clock. Perfect.

" Kay we need to go... A bit off the plan but that's alright." Josh said quietly.

" We need to put the guards into the bathroom." Gerard sang giddy as a goat.

" We have a bathroom down the hall. We need to be really fucking careful." Melanie said walking back into their room for the guard. She dragged him down the hall, holding his neck so the blood didn't show. She threw him into the men's bathroom and soon Josh dropped two guards down, Gerard looking at the clock closely. " Not spotted... We need to get someone's attention. Melanie you're the newest, I need you to go in and pull the siren across the building. Josh and I will confirm our exit, got it? I'll wait for you Mel at the back exit near the fence. Mikey is in the woods a few yards away. Let's go!" Gerard ordered. Melanie tucked her hair in her helmet and sighed. She walked as normally as possible through the hall before running passed the control room, and slamming the siren. She turned to run as soon as possible, bumping into a patient on the way. She stumbled but ran anyway. She turned to the hall and grabbed her sharpie, seeing the two signatures of Josh and Gerard. She scribbled it and left her writing on the wall. She saw Gerard staring and she ran to the exit. A guard shoving passed her, not noticing she was a patient. She ran out the door, Gerard following and being slammed into a wall by a crazy man. " Brendon... Stop." He mumbled shoving him, Brendon shoved his frost into Gerard's stomach, Gerard yelled and socked Brendon on the face before running with Melanie. The van was close and moving, a rather young kid with a cross bow and nerdy hair shooting at guards who where running crazed. The intercom came on, saying asset out of containment. Josh knew what it meant, the other two didn't. Josh was driving and Gerard picked Melanie up, throwing her roughly into the back of the van. She hit the back with a thud and sold saw Gerard jump in. They where panting and bruised, but fine. She stuck her head out, seeing a young teenager easily aiming and killing with a crossbow. He vaulted inside once Josh had gotten them to a field and wiped his brow. " Mikey." Was all he said. He shoved Josh back and took the wheel. Josh was laughing crazily now, looking at Melanie like a proud father.

" We did it! HAHAHAHA WE DID IT! We need to partner up some day, could cause some real damage! Look at us, fuckin crybaby, spooky, and Party Poison what the fuck we did it!" He yelled.

Gerard high fived them and put his hand out to Melanie. " You did this too ya know. I get that you're quiet but... Good job you basically did almost everything."

" Thanks... When will we see Halsey?" She asked.

" By midnight. I have fake ID's and friends all over. We are covered, so aren't they. Knowing Ray and Mark though they may have trouble remembering the things they should have needed." Mikey replied. Turning onto a dirt road. Melanie nodded calmly and sat back, humming softly a song that Halsey had sung to her almost every night. They where apart for two days, but mind you... They where always together.

 _We're falling and we're losing control, Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road!_

Halsey woke up at eight. All ready to kill, she needed Melanie, soon. She looked at the guards, studying how one watched Tyler while he slept, his shirt riding up his flat stomach. Halsey almost laughed seeing it, the guards where going to be easy. Frank should have killed his guard by now, their plan started any minute. " Tyler I'm bored wake the fuck up!" Halsey groaned, waking him with her shoe. Tyler moaned and rubbed his eyes. He was acting different, Halsey guessed that was to seduce the guard. Tyler looked at the clock and back to the smaller guard. " Is... Is it... Is it wrong to like a guard Halsey?" He whispered loudly, giggling at the end. The guard stiffened, obviously trying not to show affection.

" Not at all Tyler, it's gotta be rough being in here not having sex for months. If I was away from Melanie that long I'd go crazy... Er." She replied nonchalantly. Tyler grinned softly, and got up. He walked over to the guard who stared at him. " I know you heard." Tyler whispered, giggling. He put a finger to the guards chest, who was frozen in place. Halsey saw Frank from behind and looked at the clock. Tyler took the guards hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. Whispering sexily to him, giggling a lot. Frank easily jumped onto the large guard just as Tyler's hands gripped the small one. Tyler snapped it easily. And stripped him clean. Halsey head butted the one guard and Frank shoved his knife deep into the guards heart area. Halsey twisted the knife, hearing the guards screams and grinning. Good thing the walls where soundproof.

" Five minutes." Frank said. Tyler was dressed as the guard and grinned. " Don't even hear blurry face!" He giggled. Halsey grabbed the other guards uniform just in case and Frank changed into it. She saw Frank's leg was badly bleeding. He brushed it off and said he was fine. Halsey shrugged and they crept down the hall. Frank and Halsey hid behind the open door and shrunk back to the wall.

Tyler ran down screaming. " Code fourteen shit shit shit rooms twenty four and twenty five go! Frank Iero, Tyler Joseph, and Ashley Frangipane!" He said pressing the panic button. Only five guards where in the room, but they soon grabbed their tasers and ran out of the room. The entire hall full of the sound of panic.

" The plan is not as hard as I thought." Tyler said as soon as they where alone in the office.

" Yeah I know right, open the roof door." Halsey said grabbing a few tasers and clubs on the wall. She saw a button in a glass box. " What's that?" She asked.

" It opens all of the patients doors. For lunch and shit." Frank said pulling the latch and typing in a code. The door opened and the roof ladder was shown. Tyler climbed up first, Frank next, wincing as he shifted his leg. Halsey smashed open the button case. She pressed it and saw a intercom to her left. She pressed the button. " Get out, we're on the run." Before grabbing her sharpie and heading up the ladder.

Tyler and Frank shut the door as soon as she was on the roof. She took her sharpie and wrote her signature on the wall next to the fuse box. Frank did as well, and Tyler followed. " Halsey, Blurry Face, and Fun Ghoul," had left their writing on the wall. They heard banging on the latch and froze.

The van Mikey's friend was in in the distance. Halsey saw the ladder and dragged Frank and Tyler to it. " Tyler down first, then Frank!" She ordered, Tyler climbed down easily landing and running. Frank limped slightly and made it down. But when Halsey was on the ladder, the latch broke.

" Shit!" She mumbled before taking her taser and aiming at the first guard she saw. They went to the ground spazzing while the taser ejected. She climbed down, and yelped when she felt a club hit her shoulder. She dropped down halfway and ran, feeling her shoulder shift painfully. Frank pulled her with her. A taller kid with a gun on the van roof. A uglier kid at the wheel. " Ray and Mark let's go!" Tyler and Frank said jumping into the open van and seeing Mark hit the gas. Halsey grabbed a gun near her and shot at the building. A few patients running out and to the woods. A bunch out over the wall. " I'm proud." Frank mumbled, wincing again.

Halsey turned to Frank and sucked in a breathe. His leg was torn open, badly.

" Did any of you bring a bandage or anything?" Halsey asked.

Mark groaned. " No shit sorry guys. I've got blankets in the back rip it up we can't stop until we meet Mikey with our fake ID's. I'm Mark by the way, Tyler and Josh's escape nerd. That's Ray, Gerard, Frank, and Mikey's nerd. Halsey is it?"

Halsey ripped open a blankets. And tied them around Frank. The sirens getting distant behind them. Police sirens more than the panic alarm. Frank's eyes where closed, and Halsey tying the blankets around his leg tightly. The blood slowing, but still going, Tyler was mumbling, grabbing his head.

 _Your magic white rabbit, Has left it's writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole... We're falling and we're losing control! Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road!_

Mark had driven all night, Ray keeping Frank conscience and grabbing bandages in a rest stop halfway. They only heard one warning on the radio of their escape. Halsey was calm, more bouncy than normal but not crazy, she was excited to see Melanie. Halsey was tough, and rough, and rude. But... She could love too. Melanie was just so sweet, and pretty, and kind, and crazy, and magical, and sexy, and cute, and adorable, and smart, and just... Amazing.

Mikey drove all night, Gerard humming and Melanie playing with Josh's curly hair. She knew he was weirded out by it, but he had mentioned it earlier in the ride how Tyler played with his hair to calm him down. She thought she would help, and he looked alright while slumped against her chest eyes closed and almost asleep. Sometimes people just forgot that people with mental issues where still humans. And they could be nice, and calm, and normal. Melanie saw the good in every bad person she had ever seen. And she saw the good in any person with a mental issue. She couldn't wait to see Halsey, she loved her ya know? She was pretty, smart, crazy, creative, musical, talented, gorgeous, sexy, controlling, and basically everything Melanie loved.

Melanie had gotten tired during the late hours of the night before Mikey had jumped up. A black van drove into sight and even Gerard noticed. He leapt up and ran outside. Melanie rubbed Josh's back calmly and told him Tyler was here. Josh got up and jumped out of the van. He ran up to the other van and yanked the door open. Melanie ran out as well and right into Halsey's arms, crying softly.

Melanie saw Josh hold Tyler, kissing him and calmly cooing him. Gerard holding Frank and kissing him. Frank was giggling like a kid on Christmas, a side of him Halsey hadn't seen. Halsey's purple hair grabbed Gerard attention and he commented on it, " That's fucking cool. Your hair, like Melanie's."

" You and Josh have cool hair too. Sick." Halsey replied. Already knowing their names from Melanie telling her about them.

" Tyler you okay? How's blurry?" Mikey asked stepping out of the car.

Tyler shrugged. " Haven't noticed with Jishwa."

Gerard's head shot over to Mikey and he smiled ear to ear, " Hi Mikes!" He said. Mikey replied with. " Hi gee."

Gerard looked at Frank still in his arms. " Hi Frankie, I missed you." He whispered, Halsey and Melanie still hearing it. Halsey made a "o" shale with her mouth before smiling again.

" Did you leave your writing on the wall?" She asked.

" As always, all three of us did. Crybaby, Spooky, and Party Poison." Melanie replied, kissing Halsey again, making sure she kissed her long enough for the two days apart.

" Well Halsey, Blurry Face, and Fun Ghoul did too." Halsey said once their lips where apart. " Left our writing on the wall."

" I hope they follow." Tyler said grinning.

" Like Alice." Both Melanie and Halsey claimed, before kissing again.

 _Your magic white rabbit...Has left it's writing on the wall...We follow like Alice...And just keep diving down the hole...Diving down the hole..._


End file.
